Give Half to Me
by ParkNeulRin
Summary: "Lately, the two of you are becoming more alike" Satu kalimat yang mengubah semuanya. Kyuwook / BL / DLDR


**_"Lately, the two of you are becoming more alike"_**

.

.

.

**Give Half to Me**

Pairing : Kyuwook

Warn : AU, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD, alur membosankan, BL, dll~

Disclaimer : this fic is **mine**!

Author : ParkNeulRin

Song : Hanbunko – Sako Tomohisa

Jangan paksakan diri anda untuk membaca, jangan buang energi anda untuk membaca jika anda tidak suka dan akhirnya hanya meninggalkan _flame_. Dan bagi yang tertarik, tolong tinggalkan jejak, _ne_?

.

.

.

"Kyu, aku merasa belakangan ini kau dengan Ryeowook begitu mirip?" ucap sahabatku, Lee Donghae, secara tiba-tiba. Mirip? Aku dengan _namja _itu? Aku meliriknya bingung.

"Ah, mungkin mirip bukan kata yang tepat. Umm, mungkin lebih tepatnya saling mengerti satu sama lain?" jelasnya sambil menyeruput _vanilla milk _yang ada di tangannya.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa jurusan musik di universitas Kyunghee. Ini adalah tahun keduaku di universitas ini. Dan orang (_read_ : ikan amis) yang ada di sebelahku ini adalah Lee Donghae, teman satu angkatan dan satu jurusan. Saat ini kami sedang menikmati makan siang kami di kantin—tolong jangan harap kami akan menghabiskan waktu makan siang di atap seperti yang ada di _manga_ yang sering dibaca _author_, karena makan siang di atap hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dalam perjalanan dan membuatku kembali kelaparan.

"_Jinjja_? Tapi kami memang cocok sih, jika dibandingkan denganmu yang sangat terobsesi dengan Lee Hyukjae itu…"

Ups, wajah Donghae memerah. Menyenangkan sekali menggodanya.

"M-memangnya salah kalau aku suka dengan Hyukjae?" gerutu Donghae. Aku menggendikkan bahuku dengan memasang wajah _like-I-care_.

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya tidak tau kalau seleramu itu tipe-tipe orang yang mudah di-_bully _sepertinya," ucapku, lalu menggigit roti melonku yang kubeli susah payah tadi. Roti melon itu sangat populer! Dan untunglah aku sempat membeli 3 bungkus sebelum habis…—salahkan roti melonnnya yang begitu lezat.

_Slap_

"_Ouch_! _Appo_, kenapa tiba-tiba memukul?"

"Jangan _bully _dia. Meskipun wajahnya minta di-_bully_, tetap saja tidak boleh. Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu _sunbae _kita…" nasihat (_read _: ceramah) Donghae sambil melirik sosok Hyukjae melalui ekor matanya. Dasar orang dimabuk cinta.

Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu. Lee Hyukjae adalah mahasiswa top di kampus ini. Dia terkenal dengan keenceran otaknya—meski aku yakin aku masih lebih pintar—dan kemanisan wajahnya—padahal menurutku wajahnya seperti monyet. Hyukjae adalah _sunbae _kami, dia mahasiswa jurusan musik juga, sama sepertiku dan ikan amis di sampingku. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiganya—padahal aku berharap ini adalah tahun terakhirnya, dengan itu aku bisa puas melihat wajah sedih Donghae karena sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Hey Kyu, itu Ryeowook," ucap Donghae mengagetkanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan melambaikan tanganku pada sesosok _namja _pendek berkacamata yang melihat ke arahku. Dia adalah Kim Ryeowook, temanku semasa SMA. Dia satu jurusan denganku dan makhluk (_read _: ikan amis) di sampingku. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis—mungkin, karena jarak di antara kami cukup jauh. Tapi lengkungan tipis di bawah hidungnya itu tampak seperti sebuah senyuman bagiku. Ia berjalan ke arah kami sambil membawa bekal.

"Hey, bekal hari ini apa?" tanyaku saat ia duduk di sampingku. Ia tertawa kecil dan membuka bekalnya. Nasi kepal, sosis, _cabbage rolls_…? Telur dadar digulung? Dan itu…jeruk

"Kuhuhu. Seperti biasa, bekal buatanmu selalu menarik," ucapku sambil mengambil (_read _: mencuri) telur nya. Ryeowook menghela napasnya dan mengambil sebuah nasi kepal. Ia memakan nasi kepal itu perlahan. Ia terlihat sedikit…

"Hey, kenapa tadi tidak langsung keluar?" tanyaku. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya sih, tampaknya ia sedang ada masalah.

"Tadi aku dihukum profesor Siwon karena terlambat," ucapnya sambil menunduk sedih. Profesor Siwon? Orang dengan tubuh berotot dan wajah tampan—katanya tampan, padahal menurutku seperti kuda—itu? Kalau diingat-ingat, dia memang orangnya sedikit _strict_. Aku mengelus rambut hitam Ryeowook.

"_Gwenchana_, orang itu memang _strict_. Padahal kau hanya terlambat 2 menit," ucapku. Ryeowook mengangguk dan lanjut memakan bekalnya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya dan tak menyadari bahwa ikan amis di sampingku sudah menghilang. Tapi sedikit aku menyadari, karena suasana di sekitarku tiba-tiba menjadi tentram. Mungkin ikan amis itu kembali ke habitatnya.

"Kyu? Nanti kita pulang bersama, _ne_?"

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan Ryeowook dan tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah selesai memakan bekalnya. Tampaknya aku terlalu asik dalam duniaku (_read _: melamun).

"Hm? Tentu,"

.

.

.

_Hey, you always hide your true self_

_But I know that you're just putting up brave front_

Aku memandang dua kalimat yang baru saja kutulis di buku catatanku. Aneh, saat melihat Ryeowook, kalimat itu terlintas di pikiranku. Tapi aku tak berani mengatakan hal itu padanya. Aku…walau aku baru mengenalnya begitu masuk SMA, aku merasa bahwa kami berdua terkait oleh sesuatu.

"Kyu…!"

Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan cinta? _Babo_, tentu saja bukan. Aku bukan orang homo seperti ikan amis itu. Aku hanya tertarik pada _yeoja _manis—asalkan bukan _yeoja _kegatelan yang suka cari perhatian _namja_.

"…hyun!"

Tapi setiap dekat dengan Ryeowook, aku selalu merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Kalau menurut cerita ikan amis, itu yang ia rasakan saat tidak sengaja bertatap mata dengan Hyukjae. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta dengan Ryeowook? Tapi bagaimana jika Ryeowook jadi membenciku? _Andwae_, ak—

"Kyuhyun!"

"Berisik ikan amis!" bentakku sambil menarik sesuatu yang terasa seperti kerah. Aku memelototi ikan amis di hadapanku yang mengganggu—amat sangat mengganggu—lamunanku. Ikan amis di hadapanku ini mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan wajah menyedihkan—wajah orang menyerah. Aku menghela napas dan memasukkan abrang-barangku ke tas. Sudah selesai pelajaran ya? Aku tidak sadar.

"Kau asik melamunkan apa?" tanya Donghae sambil membetulkan kerah kemejanya.

"…bukan hal yang penting. Ryeowook mana?" tanyaku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke kelasku yang sudah kosong melompong.

"Dia sudah keluar. Barusan dipanggil oleh siapa itu? Yoo—sesuatu itu," jawab Donghae acuh tak acuh. Yoo—sesuatu? Mungkin yang dimaksudnya Yoona? Aku menggendikkan bahuku dan melangkah mencari Ryeowook.

Aku melihat Ryeowook sedang mengobrol dengan Yoona di gerbang. Dari wajahnya, mereka tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dan tampaknya Yoona marah karena sesuatu? Hmm, _yeoja _itu marah maupun tidak marah ekspresinya selalu menyebalkan.

_Slap_

"!"

Apa-apaan _yeoja _itu?! Ia menampar Ryeowook!

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan kau?!" bentakku pada _yeoja _di hadapanku. Ia menatapku dengan wajah sangarnya, lalu pergi begitu saja sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Dasar _yeoja _aneh.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" tanyaku sambil melihat pipi kiri Ryeowook. Merah, ada cap tangan lima jari. Dasar _yeoja _sialan.

"_Gwenchana_, Kyu. _Mianhae_ melibatkanmu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum? Aku menghela napas dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Lalu kusiram sapu tanganku dengan air mineral yang tampaknya tadi pagi kubeli. Kuperas sapu tanganku agar tidak terlalu basah dan kukompreskan sapu tangan tersebut ke pipi Ryeowook.

"Pakai ini,"

"_Gomawo_. _Kajja_, kita pulang," ajak Ryeowook. Aku mengangguk dan kami berjalan menuju halte bus.

"…dasar…"

"Kyu? Kau bicara sesuatu?"

"_Aniyo_," jawabku diakhiri senyum termanisku.

_You're acting as if nothing happened_

_But you just cried alone _

_You're working really hard and I know all about it_

.

.

.

Kami turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju rumah kami masing-masing. Rumahku hanya berjarak 2 blok dari rumah Ryeowook, maka dari itu kami biasa berangkat dan pulang bersama. Sebelumnya biasanya bertiga dengan Donghae, tapi belakangan ikan amis itu sibuk dengan kegiatan klub—lebih tepatnya kegiatan men-_stalker _Hyukjae.

"Kyu, aku duluan, _ne_? Sapu tanganmu kukembalikan besok,"

"Hmm…"

Aku menatap Ryeowook yang tersenyum dengan sapu tanganku terkompres di pipi kirinya. Aku mengacak rambutnya dan ia berbalik, masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

_Deg_

Aneh, jantungku berdetak kencang dan terasa sedikit perasaan kesal saat melihatnya punggungnya menjauh.

"Perasaan apa ini…" gumamku sambil meremas dada kiriku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berjalan ke arah rumahku.

Pikiran anehku dan perasaan aneh ini pasti karena ucapan Donghae tadi. Dasar ikan amis sialan.

.

.

.

_Several days later_

Hari ini Minggu.

Minggu = Libur = Istirahat = Main _game_ = begadang = bangun kesiangan = dihukum profesor kuda.

Hari yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan bagiku. Mungkin aku harus mencari kegiatan lain selain bermain game. Mungkin jalan-jalan?

Jalan-jalan = _game center _= main _game _= uang habis = tidak bisa pulang = jadi gembel.

…mungkin bukan ide yang terlalu bagus. Bagaimana kalau kerja _part time_?

Kerja _part time_ = merepotkan = bertemu banyak orang = bayaran sedikit = pulang malam = lelah = istirahat = bangun kesiangan = dimarahi profesor kuda.

…ide yang buruk. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghabiskan hari liburku yang hanya sehari dalam seminggu ini? Mungkin main dengan ikan amis?

Main dengan Donghae = men-_stalker _Hyukjae = membosankan.

Tak adakah kegiatan yang bisa membuatku merasa puas? Main dengan Ryeowook?

Main dengan Ryeowook = penuh keceriaan = menyenangkan = wajah bahagia = _nosebleed _karena wajah _cute _Ryeowook = memalukan = Ryeowook jijik = dijauhi Ryeowook = patah hati = bunuh diri.

Ide yang sangat buruk.

…ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan aku _nosebleed _jika melihat wajah _cute _Ryeowook? Seingatku aku sering (_read _: selalu) melihat wajah _cute _Ryeowook—salahkan dia yang wajahnya memang asli _cute_.

…kurasa aku benar-benar menjadi homo. Tolong jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Ryeowook yang terlalu _cute_. Dan salahkan ikan amis itu yang membuatku berpikir aneh belakangan ini. Aku bahkan takut bertemu pandang dengan Ryeowook sekarang.

_Drrt_

_Drrt_

Aku mengambil _mobile phone _ku dan tersenyum tipis melihat siapa pengirimnya. _Kim Ryeowook_.

_to : Cho Kyuhyun_

_from : Kim Ryeowook_

_Hey Kyu!_

_Ingat penyanyi yang kuceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu? Ia baru saja mengeluarkan album baru! Aku baru saja membelinya dengan susah payah. Kau mau datang untuk mendengar lagu barunya?_

Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengambil buku catatanku. Aku ingat, beberapa hari yang lali ia menceritakan padaku seorang penyanyi yang ia sukai saat ini. Ia bilang lagunya bisa membuatnya merasa _relax_ dan entah kenapa, mendengar lagu penyanyi itu ia merasa mimpinya mungkin bisa tergapai. Aku senang melihatnya yang terlihat begitu senang saat bercerita.

_There was a day when you told me, a little shyly_

_About the songs you like, the dreams you have, and so on_

_Your eyes sparkled as you spoke, and they look dazzling_

_I was so happy, because it felt like we got a little closer_

Aku mengambil _mobile phone _ku dan membalas pesannya.

_to : Kim Ryeowook_

_from : Cho Kyuhyun_

_On my way_

.

..

.

"…lama!"

"Eh?"

Aneh, apa aku salah rumah? Kenapa yang ada di hadapanku si ikan amis ini? Ini rumah keluarga Kim kan?

"Padahal hari ini tidak panas, tapi kenapa aku berhalusinasi ada ikan amis di hadapanku…"

"Sial! Aku dan Ryeowook menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo cepat, Ryeowook sudah menunggumu di kamarnya," ucap ikan amis itu sambil menyeretku dengan paksa ke lantai 2. Ikan amis ini seenaknya sendiri sekali. Padhaal ini rumah orang, main seret orang sembarangan.

"Hey Kyu," sapa Ryeowook saat kami berdua melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Aku mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ryeowook terlihat begitu manis dengan laptop kesayangannya di pangkuannya dan kedua telinganya mengenakan _headphone_. Ditambah pakaiannya yang begitu _casual_, kaus putih dengan _jeans_. Aneh, kenapa dia memakai _jeans _di rumah sendiri? Aku saja yang merupakan tamu datang hanya dengan piyama yang tertutupi jaket—tolong jangan ditiru, tapi jika itu nyaman ya terserah saja. Dan oh ya, jam sudah menunjuk angka 11. Benar-benar bukan hal yang patut ditiru.

Aku duduk di antara Ryeowook dan Donghae. Ryeowook melepas _headphone _nya dan memakaikannya padaku.

"_Otte_? Lagunya bagus kan?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Aku mengangguk kecil—meski aku yakin jika aku yang menyanyikannya akan lebih bagus lagi. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis melihat responku.

"Akh—sudah jam segini. Aku pergi dulu _ne_? Ada k-e-n-c-a-n~!" ucap Donghae dengan gaya menjijikkan dan diakhiri _wink_—membuatnya terlihat semakin menjijikkan. Ia melesat keluar dengan cepat tanpa melirik kami berdua.

"Kencan? Dengan siapa kira-kira?"

"Kencan? Palingan hanya jalan-jalan dengan Hyukjae _sunbae _untuk kegiatan klub," jawabku acuh tak acuh. Ryeowok tertawa kecil—tampaknya ia setuju denganku.

"Aku buka dulu jendelanya, _ne_?" ucap Ryeowook. Aku mengangguk saja. Toh aku bukan tuan rumah, apa hakku untuk melarangnya?

_Srek_

_Deg_

Aneh, kenapa Ryeowook terlihat begitu bersinar diterpa sinar matahari? Ia terlihat begitu manis dan membuatku…

"Ryeowook…"

Ryeowook berbalik ke arahku. Aku mengelus pipinya dan menatapnya intens. Ia menatapku bingung. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengannya dan…

_Chu_~

Bibir kami bertaut. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi cukup untuk membuat wajah kami berdua semerah kepiting rebus.

"_Mianhae_, mungkin bagimu menjijikkan tapi…_s-saranghae_…" ucapku terbata-bata. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani menatap matanya. Oh, ayolah. Aku baru tau kalau yang namanya menyatakan perasaan itu setegang ini.

Terlihat tangan Ryeowook mengepal lebih erat. Tampaknya ia juga merasa tegang sepertiku. Mungkinkah yang tadi itu _first kiss _nya? Kalau aku sih sudah jelas bukan, maklum, orang populer. Tapi aku ragu tadi itu _first kiss _nya. Pasti ia pernah memiliki minimal satu _yeojachingu _kan? Kalau belum sih…

"N-_nado saranghae _Kyu…" lirihnya.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"…EH?!"

Aku tidak salah dengar kan?!

"W-_waeyo _Kyu? K-kau tidak suka dengan jawabanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir. Aku menggeleng dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia terlihat sedikit gemetar.

"Aku senang sekali. Aku pikir kau akan menolakku dan merasa jijik…"

"I-itu tidak mungkin! A-aku…sejak pertama kali kau mengajakku mengobrol, aku…langsung jatuh cinta padamu…" akunya lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang amat merah. Aku mengecup pipinya dan berbisik padanya.

"Eh…tentu…" jawabnya dengan senyum penuh arti. Aku tersenyum senang dan kembali mengecup bibirnya. Bibirnya yang manis dan _kissable_. Mungkin ini yang namanya _happy ending_?

.

.

.

"_I'll always be right here, I'll always by your side, no matter what kind of future awaits us_

_Let's share everything, so that you and I can continue_

_So give half of your tears and grief to me, please_?"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Oke, emang rada (read : sangat) nggak nyambung dengan lagunya

Maaf ceritanya abal, entah kenapa kalo pakai Kyu's point of view, kebayangnya jadi comedy gimana gitu

Dan maaf banget ya, Donghae jadi nista gitu

Dan alurnya kecepetan, maaf sangat

Dan terakhir—**REVIEW** please?


End file.
